Ur
Ur was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, as well as mother to Ultear Milkovich. She sacrificed herself after using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora. Appearance Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at shoulder length. Due to her training methods, Ur wore light clothing in the coldest of weather. This clothing consisted of a grey jacket, jeans and a red tank top. She also wore green underwear. Personality Ur, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. While she trained Gray and Lyon, she was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for both of her pupils as her own children, though she became angry and violent when Lyon asked her if he was enough to take the place of Ultear when he learned about her taking Gray as a pupil, causing her to strike him in anger. She also scolded Gray for stripping in public. She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many others stronger than her, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. History When Ultear was born, Ur had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed of a future full of hope for her daughter. One day, Ur discovered that her daughter had too much Magical power in her which was giving the infant a fever, and took her to a doctor. The doctors pretended to treat Ultear, but in truth kidnapped her. When Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that Ultear had died and her body was too ravaged for Ur to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the doctors' lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 13-14 After her daughter's supposed death, she went to live in the mountains.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 5-6 Lyon was her first pupil, but took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's home and town was destroyed by Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ur saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 9 She then trained them in the ways of Ice-Make Magic, in which one of the training trials required the three to strip, which is supposedly why both Gray and Lyon have a stripping problem. Some believe she took them in to replace her dead daughter, but she denies this, and thinks of them as her beloved pupils. Because she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. She didn't seem be bothered by such, though, which was seen in a flashback where she stormed away angrily after a owner of a shop told her it was time to start thinking about her own happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 6-7 When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own and to avenge his deceased parents, Ur intervened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 It was during her battle against Deliora that she told Gray the two of them were everything she needed to be happy, and that she came to get that happiness back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 17-19 She used the Iced Shell ability to seal Deliora forever, but using this spell had caused her to become the ice necessary for the process. Since Lyon was unconscious, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she was dead, even if her body had only become ice. She believed that Lyon would spend his life trying to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, which was Lyon's life long goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 8-14 Eventually, during the present day, Lyon succeeded in unfreezing Deliora with the Moon Drip, and Ur's ice body melted into the sea, where she continues to watch over her beloved pupils. Later, it was also revealed that her daughter, Ultear, is still alive but the latter thought of her mother as weak. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices the Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 2-5 *'Ice Make: Shield:' Ur preforms the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 12 *'Ice-Make: Leg': The user creates a leg made of ice if he/she lost his/hers. Ur employed such to replace her missing leg that Deliora had taken. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden:' Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which both attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15 Iced Shell: An extremely powerful yet fatal Magic to use. Ur used this Magic to seal Deliora. The user must first form a stance which will then cause a large Magic circle to open beneath their feet. Then a large force of energy will surround the user and cause their body to transform into ice. Then four large Magic seals will form around the target, and allow the user to surround the target in ice. Then once solidified, the user will live as ice forever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 Immense Magical Power: Ur has high leveled Magical capacity. If she was alive now, she might have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints and was considered the strongest Mage in her country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 10 She possesses ice based abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 19 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Ur appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Ice is her element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Ice-Make: Spinning Lily:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Ice-Make: Claymore Shears:' Cost 2 MP, Ur must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. *'Iced Shell:' Cost 4 MP, Ur must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Thousand Serif Edge:' Cost 3 MP, Ur must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden:' Cost 4 MP, Ur must be at lv50 to purchase it in the shop. Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster) "Gray... Can you handle it? My training is hard." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Page 8 *"Someone... once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two cute pupils... growing everyday... vividly spending each day. I'm happy enough. I came here to get that happiness back." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 17-18 *(To Gray Fullbuster about her lost leg) "It's gone, but don't worry. Don't you think Creation magic is wonderful?" *(To Gray Fullbuster about Deliora ) "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 19 *''"It's nobody's fault. It's a trial to get that happiness back." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 2 *(To Lyon Vastia) "''Lyon, I told you this before; there is always someone better. If you visit some of the western countries, you'd find tons of Mages stronger than me. When you surpass me, you'll just have to find another goal, right?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 5 *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lyon Vastia) "But it's true. That's the only way to defeat Deliora. I never imagined... that Lyon would do something I planned." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 8 *(To Deliora) "I won't let you get closer to my pupils! This is it, Monster!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 9 *(To Gray Fullbuster) "I want Lyon to discover the world; Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 12-14 *(To Lyon Vastia) "You are you. You're my beloved pupil." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 6 *(To Lyon and Gray about Ultear) "I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From this tiny little body... the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... This child is proof of my life... My tear."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 17-18 Major Battles *Ur vs. Deliora References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help